


now you're in my way

by moonpsy



Category: SHINee, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, F/F, None of them are idols, side yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpsy/pseuds/moonpsy
Summary: “Thank you,” Sulli says, and the other boys look confused about the exchange. Krystal doesn’t think what Taehyung wrote and drew bears repeating, even if the teasing they’d do would definitely be amusing to her. “I will keep this, but I’m also not interested.”(or the one where everybody on the table wants to flirt with Sulli, but she only has eyes for one person)





	now you're in my way

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tweet I saw a while ago. There's a spoiler for Descendants of the Sun here, but since it was aired last year, I think it's... enough time for spoilers to be allowed. 
> 
> I don't own anybody, this is for entertainment only. Enjoy the reading!

As much as they are always trying to deny it, there are more downsides to being friends with only guys than there are upsides. One would believe the biggest downside is that they are always talking about either sports or women, but neither of those are topics Krystal is actually bothered by.

The problem lies on how they can _never_ seem to hold themselves from trying to hit on every woman that looks at them twice.

“She _did_ smile at me, though,” Jongin is nothing short of _delusional_ when he wants, sometimes, and it was endearing when all of them were in middle school. Three years after college graduation? Not so much.

“She was smiling at her friend that was _behind_ you, idiot,” Minho slaps the back of his head, but it’s half-heartedly and mostly fond. If Krystal wasn’t too busy looking around the restaurant for an empty booth, she’d have probably slapped harder. “You have more chance with Soojungie than you do with Hyoyeon.”

Krystal snorts, thinks back to when she was in high school and still believed she had interest in boys. Back to when her and Jongin tried to date and failed miserably, because it only took her seeing him naked once for her to realize she didn’t have any interest in them whatsoever.

“Being told you have a bigger chance with a girl who doesn’t fancy guys than with one that does is surely enough of a blow to his ego for tonight,” Taemin is always trying to get people to go easy on Jongin, but that’s mostly because he truly believes it’s only his call in life to tease his best friend to hell and back at any given opportunity. It’s not like Jongin can’t hold his ground and bite back with the same amount of wit, so as long as it works for them, no one’s going to step in to stop it.

“What about Naeun, hm?” And _there_ it is, Jongin’s comeback. The sole mention of his ex-years long crush is sure to bring Taemin’s cheeks to the color of a tomato. Krystal stops her scanning around for the sole pleasure of watching as the usual unbreakable mask of Taemin’s face falls apart.

“ _Shut up_ ,” the slap Taemin gives to Jongin’s chest is way stronger than Minho’s, but his best friend is clearly too busy laughing at his reaction to mind. “When are you guys going to stop using that against me?”

“You have to admit it, hyung,” Taehyung makes his presence known then, arms resting around Minho’s shoulders, lips pulled into a teasing smirk. “It was pretty funny when you admitted your feelings to her and cried in her arms when she said she was flattered but not interested.”

“I was drunk!”

By then Jongin’s and Minho’s laughter are echoing around the place and even Jimin, usually in Taemin’s defense team with Jonghyun, is struggling to suppress his chuckles. She reckons it’s not because the subject itself is funny, because at least three of them remember having to kill their own drunkenness to help out a drunk and crying Taemin, but because his reaction is always the same, even though it’s been five years since that happened.

Krystal lets the teasing continue, a permanent smile glued to her face, and goes back to scanning the place.

“Noona, I think there’s a table being freed back there,” it’s Jimin, stood on Krystal’s right side and pointing to a booth near the windows where a family of five is gathering their stuff and standing up to leave.

“Come on you guys, knock it off and let’s sit down,” Krystal was definitely _not_ made for the role of mom friend, but she supposes it comes naturally with the group of friends she has. She pulls Taemin away from where he’s pretending to choke Jongin and leads them all towards the now vacant booth, ignoring the non-stopping bickering between the two best friends.

-

Krystal slides into the seat last, watching in amusement as Minho and Taehyung struggle to fit their long legs under the table while Jimin seems as comfortable as always. He’s quick to start typing away on his phone, the other four going back to a discussion they’d started last week and were still to finish.

“The last episode _was_ shit, though,” Jongin insists and Taemin nods in agreement, while Taehyung and Minho look at the first two as if they are out of their minds. “Like, I get that they wanted to create that whole plot twist by pretending the two of them were dead when they actually weren’t, but it was pretty _obvious_ where everything was headed.”

“I’d rather they simply died, to be honest,” Taemin chimes in, chin resting on his palm. “ _That_ would have been a proper dramatic end to the show and something that would make it stand out even more.”

“Even _more_?” One thing Krystal failed to teach Taehyung in the years she’s acted like the boy’s mother was how to speak with an inside voice. Some people in the restaurant turn their heads to stare at them, but the boys are too engrossed in their discussion to care. “It was nominated for fourteen Baeksang and it won the Grand Prize of Television. What _more_ could they have accomplished by killing the two hot guys and not allowing them the possibility of having the happy ending they deserved after everything they went through?”

Sports? Yeah, try _Descendants of the Sun_ instead.

“Hello, I’ll be the waitress at your service tonight, my name is Sulli, is there anything you want to order?”

While they were too busy to pay attention to their surroundings, all of them failed to notice the girl who approached their table, an apron around her waist and a notepad in her hands. And, you see, Krystal is not entirely unbiased here since she likes girls, but she figures even if she didn’t she’d still be somewhat attracted to the one standing in front of her.

Dark brown hair tightened up in a ponytail coupled with the tiny bit of make up around her equally dark eyes and an almost royal-like quality to her features was enough to make the heart of every single person in that table skip a beat. Well, almost every single one.

“Yes, could you bring a glass of water?” Jimin is the only one that isn’t staring at the girl without being able to form proper sentences. On the contrary, he’s smiling at her, still holding onto his phone and looking like the polite and nice boy he actually is. “Preferably cold, but just one cube of ice and could you put a little bit of lemon, please?”

“Of course,” her smile is just as pretty as her, and she’s leaving before any of the others can say a word.

They all turn to look at each other, equal expressions on their faces. Except for Jimin, of course, who looks terribly confused.

“Did you guys want to order something?” He asks, looking around the table. “I just thought we were going to wait until Yoongi got here to order the food, I just asked for water because he’s running here from class and I suppose he’s thirsty after giving a lecture for two hours.”

Krystal is the first to snap out of it, but before she can answer him, the other four start whisper-shouting at the same time.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Taemin is staring at Jongin in what seems to be disbelief.

“Did you see her face?” Minho looks just as shocked, his already big eyes looking almost startled.

“She looks like an idol or something,” Taehyung adds.

“And did you see her bod-,” okay, that’s _enough_.

“Yah,” Krystal calls out, cutting Jongin off and getting all the five boys to look at her. “Enough, all of you. I thought I told you enough times to stop treating women like paintings you can stare at for as long as you want. Behave like the decent guys I know you can be, not the assholes society teaches you to be.”

They all apologize under their breath, but Krystal knows this is not the end of it. If anything, she expects each and every single of them to try and flirt with the waitress and she’s not ready for the amount of second-handed embarrassment she’s going to have to go through.

Thankfully the newest arrival stops her from going on another rant she knows Amber would be proud of if she was there. As it is, she’s currently in the US and probably just as frustrated with her male friends as Krystal is. Or more.

“Hey guys,” it’s clear Yoongi rushed out of the college he teaches at because he didn’t even bother taking off his glasses. He plops down next to Jimin, causing groans of complaint to come from both Taehyung and Minho who have to squeeze together. Yoongi presses a quick kiss to Jimin’s cheek that lights up the younger boy’s entire face then turns to the rest of them, running a hand through his bleached blonde hair. She notices that his roots, just like her own, are starting to show and makes a mental note to ask him if he wants to fix that or if he’s going to let his hair grow out the natural color. “What did I miss?”

“A _really_ hot waitress,” and there it is, Jongin at it again. “Hyung, you have to s-,”

He’s cut off mid-sentence by Taemin elbowing his side as Sulli approaches their table once more. She puts the glass of water down in front of Jimin, smiling at him pleasantly then turns to the rest of them.

“Are you guys ready to order?”

“Not yet, but I’d love it if you gave me your number,” Jongin’s flirting is just as lazy as it’s always been and it causes all other six people on the table to let out a collective groan.

Sulli takes it better than Krystal ever would and smiles at him condescendingly.

“Not interested, honey,” there’s a loud snort from someone and Krystal knows without looking that it’s Taemin. “Now is there anything I can actually bring you guys?”

“Seven beers, please,” Taehyung breaks the uncomfortable silence that’d settled amongst them.

“Six,” Taemin chimes in, ignores the others’ complaints. “I have practice tomorrow morning and I’d rather not dance with a headache, thank you very much. I will have a water, please.”

It’s only when she’s already in the kitchen that the other six turn to Jongin in complete disbelief, Minho going as far as kicking the boy under the table.

“You’re such a loser, Kim Jongin,” Krystal shakes her head, rolling her eyes.

“Yah, it’s _oppa_ to you.”

She doesn’t dignify him with an answer, merely showing him the middle finger and chuckling when Taemin pushes the boy’s shoulder.

“I know she’s pretty, but your reactions were pretty embarrassing,” Jimin comments as he plays with the hair on the back of Yoongi’s neck, his boyfriend finishing off the glass of water. “If this is how straight guys always act, I’m even gladder I’m not.”

“Soojungie was staring too!” Minho points out in their defense and getting Krystal to roll her eyes.

“Yeah, but she’s _clearly_ Krystal’s type,” Yoongi says, much to her confusion.

“ _Excuse me_?” Her indignation is even less effective when she sees Jimin is nodding in agreement.

“Girl who looks like she could kill you when she’s serious but like an angel when she’s smiling?” Yoongi answers, cocking an eyebrow. “Totally your type.”

“Switch that girl with guy and that’s _your_ type, hyung,” Taehyung pipes in, much to everybody’s amusement, but Yoongi isn’t fazed.

“I’m not denying it.”

Krystal, however, isn’t that willing to let it go.

“Since when is that my type?” She asks and the insistence on the subject is enough for the other four to lose any interest. They start a new discussion; something Krystal can’t be bothered to pay attention to when Jimin and Yoongi are looking at her like she’s grown a second head.

 “Since every single one of your ex-girlfriends looked like that?” Jimin shakes his head fondly. “Seulgi-noona, Sunmi-noona, Hyejin-noona. All of them looked a bit like they could kill us when we first met them, but then they smiled and ended up being extremely adorable.”

He doesn’t go any further than that, though, because Sulli arrives with their beers and they are all polite enough to thank her without trying to be funny.

Or so Krystal thought.

“It’s Sulli, right?” Taemin leans forward on his seat, giving the girl a smile that screams trouble. Krystal’s already bracing herself for the inevitable cringing she’s about to do. “I’m sorry for my friend Jongin here - he doesn’t have a single amount of decency or consideration. I’m Taemin, by the way.”

Against Krystal’s expectations, Sulli does step closer to the table at that. In fact, she leans over it, her palms pressed against the wood and her head exactly on Krystal’s level. She smells sweet, but not in a sickening way, just the perfect amount to pique someone’s interest.

“Still not interested,” the woman says and Taemin’s face falls in a blink of an eye. “Cute name, though.”

It takes a beat for her words to sink in and by the time the entire table catches up to it and starts laughing at Taemin’s blushing face, Sulli’s back to standing a couple steps away from their table. Jongin would be falling from his seat if he wasn’t the one pressed against the side of the booth and Taehyung and Minho are practically on each other’s laps as they are taken over by their laughter. Even Krystal is having a hard time breathing as she cackles at Taemin’s misfortune.

Sulli waits patiently for all of them to get their shit together, a soft amused smile on her lips, before she asks again.

“Are you guys ready to order?”

This time they do, picking what they want to eat. Taemin’s voice isn’t much louder than a whisper, the embarrassment clearly too big for him to handle. When Sulli walks away this time, he lets his head fall, burying his face on his arms.

“Somebody kill me, please,” his words are muffled but entirely too audible and it only prompts the rest of them to fall into laughter once more.

-

Their conversations afterwards drift towards less embarrassing subjects. Minho and Taehyung discuss the latest drama they are both obsessed with, while Jongin, Taemin and Jimin start talking about their upcoming performances in the academy they all dance at, giving each other some hints. Meanwhile, Krystal strikes a conversation with Yoongi, asking the man about the class he’s recently started teaching.

“It’s going just fine,” he shrugs. “You know how freshmen are. Over excited about everything, thinking they are going to leave and become producers for entertainment companies or musicians of their own. They haven’t yet lost hope, and that basically means they think they know everything and that we’re only there to guide them instead of teach. It’s not like the university was going to give Namjoonie and I a more advanced class, though, not when we just finished our masters. But it’s not as bad as I thought it’d be, for sure.”

“How’s Namjoon?” Krystal asks. “I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Oh, he’s good,” Yoongi nods, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “As a co-professor he’s a bit of a nightmare. Ridiculously smart and extremely articulate - I’m pretty sure the kids learn more with him than they do with me - but he goes too soft on them sometimes. Not to mention how messy he can be at times. I’m the one who has to organize his schedule.”

She snorts. “Sounds like Namjoon to me.”

“Right,” he chuckles, shaking his head fondly. “How’s work?”

“It’s doing good, actually,” most people assume that Krystal only works at Blanc and Eclare for her sister’s sake, but the job she does is rewarding in a way, not to mention it pays fairly well. “The brand’s starting to sell in other countries in Europe, so we’re currently busy organizing a new campaign. Not to mention the new collection that is going on sale in a couple of months. It’s been really busy, unnie is excited.”

“I can’t remember the last time I saw your sister,” Yoongi points out.

“Honestly? Me neither,” he chuckles at that. “She’s extremely busy, all the time. It’s even worse than when she was an idol.”

They move towards other topics, talking about the mixtape he’s working on with Namjoon. It’s then that he asks if she’d like to jump in one of the tracks, mentioning that he misses when she used to sing in their demos. This time it’s Krystal whose face is red as a tomato when Sulli approaches the table with their food on a tray.

The boys stop talking, watching intently as she sets their food down and passes them their chopsticks. She even checks the bottles of beer to see who’s finished, picking up the empty ones with a promise to bring more beer.

“Do you need anything else?”

Krystal braces to see who’s going to jump at this opportunity, but she’s definitely surprised when it happens.

“Noona,” it’s Jimin who speaks. At first, Krystal thinks he’s talking to her, but he’s looking at Sulli. “Can I call you noona?”

As much as she didn’t seem affected by the others, it’s inevitable that Sulli also becomes a victim to Jimin’s charm. She smiles, an amused glint to her eyes.

“How do you know I’m your noona?” She asks, and that’s already more than any other has accomplished so the entire table is looking at the two of them, watching the exchange. The only one who can’t be bothered is Yoongi, who’s already munching away on his food.

“A woman this pretty has to be older than me,” it’s _extremely_ cheesy, but Jimin takes it on stride, his own smile never faltering. It doesn’t help that he’s sunshine personified with that pink hair of his, and Sulli’s response is a loud and bright laugh.

“You’re adorable, kid,” she reaches for him, pinching his cheek. Jimin’s not even slightly offended; he seems to be just as amused as she is. “I wonder what your boyfriend thinks about this.”

They all turn to look at Yoongi who’s calmly eating his ramen. For some reason they all assume there has to be some sort of reaction from the man, but instead he keeps on eating like nothing’s happened. It’s only when Minho clears his throat that Yoongi seems to notice that all eyes are on him for he puts his chopsticks down with a sigh.

“It’s cute when he does this with people he’s not even slightly interested in,” there isn’t a single hint of annoyance in his tone. “I think you’ve already concluded this, but he’s quite possibly the most homosexual person in this table. Would give Krystal a run for her money.”

Jimin nods happily and Sulli’s smile still hasn’t disappeared.

“Interesting,” she muses, then steps back and bows slightly. “I hope you enjoy your meal.”

“We will, noona!” Jimin waves at her excitedly, prompting another laugh from her.

Yoongi’s gone back to eating and Krystal and Jimin are already serving themselves, but the boys are in a pensive state.

“Why is it that the only gay man on the table managed to get a better reaction than any of the straight or bisexual guys could?” it’s Minho who asks, and Krystal rolls her eyes.

“Because he’s the only one who’s not likely to see her as something to pursuit,” Yoongi points out, feeding Jimin something out of his own plate. “And me, I guess, but that’s because I’m not really interested in anyone else.”

The _cheese_ reaches a high enough level that the other boys groan and start focusing on their food. Krystal knows Yoongi did it on purpose to change the subject and she throws him a wink that he answers with a smirk.

-

When they are done, hands start rubbing bellies as they whine about being too full and not being able to stomach anything else. Sulli seems to notice when they are finished since she appears again with her tray and starts taking away the empty pots and plates. None of them even has the strength to do a poor attempt at flirting and she leaves after they thank her for the food and Yoongi asks for the bill.

“Are we going out after?” Minho seems to recover quickly from the amount of food he practically inhaled, glancing around the table hoping for someone to join him at whatever he plans to go.

Taemin is the first to shake his head, though.

“I already said I have rehearsals tomorrow, so can’t do, sorry, hyung.”

Jimin also gives him a negative answer, but only after he manages to stifle a yawn. Yoongi’s leaning against his shoulder, eyes closed and Krystal knows it won’t take him long to fall asleep.

“We’re driving to Busan tomorrow morning to visit my parents, so it’s no from us too, hyung.”

Minho turns to Jongin expectantly and, thankfully, the boy shrugs.

“Sure, why not,” he looks like he’s in the mood to have another drink or five. She’s already looking forward to the amount of shit he’s going to say in the group chat.

“What about you Taehyung?” Minho then asks the boy sitting next to him, but he’s too busy writing something on a piece of paper to answer, or to pay attention to the question at all. “Taehyung! Tae!”

It’s only when Jimin nudges his side slightly that the boy finally looks up, hand covering whatever he was doing.

“What?”

“Wanna go to a bar or a club after this?” Minho repeats himself.

“Oh, sure,” none of them actually thought Taehyung would deny this offer, but it’s visible that Minho is thankful for all the company he can get.

Sulli comes back quick enough and Minho, Yoongi and Taemin offer to split the bill since they are the oldest. Krystal can’t be bothered to complain, not when she’s more than used to being one of the youngest in any given situation. Not to mention she reckons at least Taemin owns her after the amount of embarrassment the boys put them all through.

Except it’s not over.

“Sulli-ssi,” Taehyung calls once Taemin is done paying and Sulli turns to look at him. “I drew this for you.”

He offers her the paper he was holding and she takes it, clearly dreading whatever it’s in it. She runs her eyes quickly over the words and the drawing on it and cracks out a laugh. Krystal leans closer so she can see what’s on the paper and she has the urge to scream once she’s done.

Taehyung drew a sun with a winky face in it and wrote the worst pickup line underneath.

_If it weren't for the sun, you'd be the hottest thing ever created._

“Thank you,” Sulli says, and the other boys look confused about the exchange. Krystal doesn’t think what Taehyung wrote and drew bears repeating, even if the teasing they’d do would definitely be amusing to her. “I will keep this, but I’m also not interested.”

Taehyung takes it well, only shrugging. “Worth the shot.”

They start walking out after that, bowing to the girl and biding their goodbyes. Krystal notices how neither Taemin nor Jongin seem to be able to look at her for too long and suppress her laughter. Jimin, however, goes up to the girl and offers her a hug, which she gives back gladly. Yoongi watches the exchange with fondness in his eyes and thanks her for her service before reaching for Jimin’s hand and leaving.

It’s only Krystal who stays a bit longer and she turns to Sulli with an apologetic smile on her face.

“I’m sorry about them,” she says, looking down at her feet. “It’s easier to control them when they are alone, not when they are all together.”

“No, it’s okay,” Krystal looks up and notices there’s no actual trace of irritancy in Sulli’s face. “They were pretty chill, taking into consideration the amount of bullshit I have to hear when I work.”

“Still, I know it’s not pleasant when guys keep hitting on you and you’re not interested,” Krystal bows her head. “Thank you for the food, have a nice evening.”

She’s almost at the door when a hand on her arm forces her to a halt and she turns around to see Sulli there, looking like she ran to reach her in time.

“My shift ends in ten minutes, if you want to wait,” she offers and Krystal’s done this enough times to know exactly what this means, but it doesn’t mean she’s not shocked when those words leave the other woman’s mouth. “I mean, if I’m not being too forward or if you’re not int-,”

“No, I am,” she recovers quickly enough to interrupt her before she can finish speaking, even manages to let her lips curl into a smile. “I’ll wait for you.”

Sulli nods excitedly and lets Krystal go, turning around and rushing to do her cleaning before she can leave.

-

Krystal’s still slightly in a daze once she walks outside to find her friends still standing there.

“You wanna come with?” She has a vague notion that the question is directed towards her, but she still isn’t able to give him an answer. It takes Minho snapping his fingers in front of her for the focus to come back. “Soojungie, do you wanna join us?”

Taehyung and Jongin are looking at her expectantly, if only because they know she’s the best wingman in their group and the one most likely to help them get laid, but she shakes her head.

“Nah, I think I’m just going home and getting an early night,” she says, giving them a smile. “You guys have fun.”

 “Alright,” Minho seems slightly disappointed too, but they all exchange hugs and promises to hang out during the weekend before the three of them head towards the bus station together with Taemin who’s headed the same way.

“Want a ride, noona?” Jiminie asks, hands clasped with Yoongi’s and head titled to the side slightly.

“Thank you, but I’d rather walk since it’s too close,” she hopes her excuse is good enough, but Krystal doesn’t fail to notice the knowing look Yoongi gives her before the two of them leave as well.

It’s already spring, but it doesn’t stop the night from being ridiculously chilly. Krystal pulls her jacket tighter around her body and leans against the wall of the restaurant, watching as people walk in and out of it. The ten minutes she spends waiting pass quick enough that she doesn’t even bother pulling out her phone to check the countless e-mails she knows are waiting for her to read.

Krystal’s watching the door when the woman walks out. Her hair is not pulled up anymore, falling down her back and almost reaching her waist. She’s clad in a more casual outfit as well, just black jeans and a white t-shirt and she smiles brightly upon seeing Krystal there.

“You stayed,” Sulli states and Krystal chuckles.

“I told you I would.”

They are quiet for a moment, merely looking at each other. Though Krystal doesn’t think what Sulli’s doing can be called simply _looking_. Her eyes are filled with hunger but there’s something more too, something akin to appreciation, as if Krystal was pretty enough to admire.

“So, Sulli-,”

“It’s Jinri,” the other interrupts her, biting down on her lower lip. “Sulli is a nickname I use at work so guys that don’t know the limits won’t bother me on social media.”

Krystal nods.

“I’m Soojung, but everybody calls me Krystal, so I’m used to both,” she offers as well, watches in amusement as Sulli tests her name, moving her mouth without a sound. “So, _Jinri_ , do you want to go to my apartment? We could have some drinks, watch a film, I don’t know.”

“Netflix and chill?” Sulli asks and Krystal groans, prompting a chuckle out of the girl. “Sure, why not?” She reaches forward and takes Krystal hand in hers. “Lead the way, Soojung.”

Krystal’s stomach does _not_ flutter at that because she’s a twenty-four years old woman and not a teenager who gets flustered when her crush says her name. Except it totally does and she totally acts like one, going as far as having to look away for a moment so Sulli won’t notice the way her cheeks are burning.

“What do you do of your life, Soojung?” Sulli asks after a couple of minutes, their hands still tangled even after they get a couple of ugly looks from random people who pass by them. Krystal’s been out – to herself, at least – for far too long to actually get annoyed at those glances anymore, but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t appreciate the way Sulli seems to pull her closer whenever someone is too bothered by them.

“I’m a publicist,” she tells her, earning a soft hum in response. “I work for my sister’s fashion brand, Bland and Eclare.”

Sulli clearly recognizes the name because she halts in her steps and turns to look at Krystal with her eyebrows raised.

“You’re Jessica Jung’s sister?” She asks and Krystal nods, already used to people’s reactions.

“You a SNSD fan?” Krystal questions back and Sulli shrugs.

“Aren’t we all, in a way?” And Krystal chuckles because yeah, she supposes so.

“I can’t introduce you to any female idols for you to flirt with, though,” she jokes and Sulli hits her shoulder playfully.

“I just think it’s cool, don’t worry, I’m not a gold digger.”

Krystal laughs at that. “You’d be terribly disappointed if you were because as much money my sister has, I make just enough to cover my rent and bills and for a couple extra expenses every month.”

“What a pity, I thought I was about to score myself a sugar mommy or something,” Sulli gets her to laugh once more and she shakes her head, her blonde hair falling over her face.

“Do you do anything else, besides being a waitress or is that your full time job?” Krystal hopes she’s not being dismissive of her job with the question, but Sulli doesn’t seem bothered.

“I’m an actress, but only in theater and that, unfortunately, isn’t enough to pay my bills,” she shrugs. “So I work as a waitress to complete the income.”

They fall into an easy chatter, sharing a few of their experiences in their respective fields. Sulli mentions her best friend Hara and how the two of them kept sharing an apartment even after their six months attempted relationship came to an end. She tells her the entire thing was fundamental to make their friendship stronger and that there’s no resentment or lingering feelings from either part.

In exchange Krystal tells her about her boys and how much tougher it is to be around them all the time now that Amber is in a different country, but that she loves them all anyway. She tells her about adopting Jimin into her friends group when they were in college and subsequently Yoongi, Taehyung and Namjoon, and how all of them sort of work as a family in a weird and disjunctive way.

It’s not long before they reach her building and Krystal lets the two of them into her apartment. The studio apartment is tiny and far too messy for how small it is, but it’s still _hers_ which she pays with _her_ money, not her parents’ or her sister’s, so she’s every bit proud of it. She watches as Sulli takes off her shoes carefully and slides into one of the slippers before she walks towards what’s supposed to be the kitchen area.

Opening her fridge makes her feel embarrassed to have even invited the girl over, what with the lack of anything except for a bottle of water and some old takeaway food. She can’t help it that she’s been _busy_ and barely stays in her apartment at all, much less bothers to go out to buy groceries.

“So, I might have lied,” she starts explaining when she hears Sulli padding towards her. Krystal closes the fridge’s door, turning around on her heels. “I don’t actually have anything to dr-,”

There’s not a single part of her that was anticipating it when Sulli’s lips pressed against hers, but there’s no reluctance either. The other woman is a bit taller than her, enough so that Krystal has to tilt her head back before she can wrap her arms around Sulli’s neck and deepen the kiss, but it’s still amazing.

Sulli draws back eventually, moving her lips to Krystal’s neck. The hand that was resting on the low of her back disappears only so Sulli can pull her hair away and free up more space for her to kiss. It’s when a leg fits between hers that Krystal snaps a bit out of it, using her hand on Sulli’s hair to pull her back.

“Is this going to be a one night stand?” Krystal only asks because she was _hoping_ and as much as she wouldn’t mind if that was the case, that’s not all she wants.

“It could be,” Sulli starts, but she’s quick to continue. “Or we could sleep in tomorrow, wake up and go for another round. Then I can go out, buy some groceries and cook you some late breakfast, and we can catch a movie in the afternoon.”

Krystal’s smile at that is the widest she’s given the entire day and she nods before she pulls Sulli into another kiss.  

-

(She sends, with explicit permission, a selca to the group chat on the next day. It’s of her and Sulli in bed, Krystal’s lips to Sulli’s cheek and a winky emoji accompanying it.

The responses make her day.

**_tae  
_ ** _dammit soojungie_

**_min-hoe  
_ ** _im not even surprised_

**_jiminie  
_ ** _get it !!_

**_taehyungie  
_ ** _TT_

**_yoongi-ahjussi_ ** _  
congrats on the sex_

**_kai-kai_ ** _  
first sunmi and now this??_

**_yoongi-ahjussi  
_ ** _as if you ever had a chance with sunmi either_

She doesn’t follow the rest of the bickering, too busy kissing Sulli and initiating that morning’s second round.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! If you did, likes and comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Come yell @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/flameoflovc).


End file.
